In My Drunken Stupor
by SnowLion no Miko
Summary: Alcohol plus Sakura. Not a good combination, Kakashi soon learns. KakaSaku, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto!_

_**Summary: Alcohol plus Sakura. Not a good combination, Kakashi soon learns. KakaSaku, oneshot**_

_Okay, this little plot bunny has been bothering me for a while. I mean, yes it is another oneshot, but I really wanted to write this! Haha, I hope you enjoy it. It's my first KakaSaku, by the way, so be kind with your reviews. Haha._

_Oh, and everyone is quite a bit older in this fic. I haven't read up to the current manga chapters, so Sasuke is just going to be in this one and not with Orochimaru or wherever he is in the current manga. _

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**In My Drunken Stupor**

* * *

"Glass of vodka." Came the dull request from a certain pink haired woman who looked quite downtrodden. 

"Coming right up." The waitress replied, walking off to prepare Haruno Sakura her drink.

Sakura looked down at her feet, thinking about why exactly she was here in the first place, and it all came flooding back to her.

"_Sakura, I don't want to go out with you."_

Sasuke's words still rang fresh throughout her mind, stabbing her repeatedly in her heart like a thousand needles. Mint green eyes looked sadly at the marble counter top of the bar that she had decided to visit to drown out her sorrows. She'd cried too much that day, and wasn't about to waste anymore tears.

The waitress slid the glass of the alcoholic beverage over to Sakura, "Thanks," The young Haruno girl murmured to the elder woman.

"Tell me if you need anything else, hon." She said before she left to go serve some other customer.

As Sakura gulped down the intoxicating liquid, she remembered all the other things Sasuke had said to her.

"_I don't need you."_

"_I don't want to go out with you."_

"_Never."_

Sakura shook her head and slammed the glass onto the counter top, already feeling the effects of the beverage on her system. "Gimme another."

And the waitress did.

And so began the cycle that continued late into the night.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi plopped himself down into his chair and propped his feet onto his desk, leaning back in the chair and yawned. It had definitely been a long day, training Sasuke and Naruto and trying to get the two apart. Sakura had come to train for a while, but then she had some kind of discussion with Sasuke and she left, obviously trying to hold back tears. 

Kakashi had decided to let the pink haired girl go home and sort out her problems on her own, because it didn't look like she needed to be bothered with her perverted sensei talking to her about her love life.

So, the silver haired jounin was exhausted to say the least.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and in popped Gai, "Hey, Kakashi," He said, smiling, "You want to go get a drink?"

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow.

"Aw, don't look at me like that!" Gai said, scratching his mop of black hair, "It would help you to unwind!"

The Copy-nin looked at Gai incredulously, "You just don't seem like the type who goes out and drinks, Gai."

The green-clad man gave a hearty chuckle, "Ah, it keeps us youthful!"

"Fine, I'll go with you..." Kakashi gave in, sighing. The silver haired man got up and made his way to the door, "You're paying."

Gai looked at Kakashi and raised a large eyebrow, "_Why_?"

"Because _you're _the one who invited _me_."

"It's not like you're my date or anything..."

"I might as well be."

"Oh, shut up, Kakashi."

* * *

"WHOOOO! GO SUPERMAN!" 

"NO, DON'T JUMP OFF THE TABLE!"

"B-But Sakura wants to...be Superman!" Sakura slurred, "Sakura can FLY!"

"S-Sakura, I think I'm gonna have to cut you off."

"NO! Sakura wantss (hic) moore...(hic)." The now intoxicated kunoichi hiccuped. "Ha...haaaa..." She burped, then giggled.

The owner of the bar then came out from the back of the room, "What's the problem?"

"No problemo at all, duuude!" Sakura made a peace sign and smiled, "Love, peace, and hair grease!"

"Oh...sweet lord..."

"Hey...what's happened to my student, Kosuke?" A familiar voice spoke up.

The owner, Kosuke, looked toward the man who had said his name, "Oh, Kakashi, nice to see you here. It's been a while."

"What happened to my student?" Kakashi repeated, firmer, with more concern.

Kosuke ran a hand through his black hair, "Um...she came here and asked for a drink. She's legal now, so there was no harm in giving her one."

"Yes, but just how many _did_ you give her?" Kakashi watched as she stumbled over to Gai and smiled goofily before laughing and punching him in the stomach.

"You look like Lee!" Sakura chortled as if she had said something incredibly hilarious. "Only taller and older!"

"Um...I'd say she's had about six..."

"CHICKENS!"

Kakashi looked at the odd sight of Sakura giggling as she flapped her arms.

"They are the tuna of the sea, right?!" Sakura questioned, walking up to Kakashi before falling against his chest. "Ya know, chickens...?"

Kakashi sighed as he patted her hair with a large, slender hand, "I'll take her home. Gai, just get drunk without me."

"Will do!" Gai shouted merrily, giving him the 'nice guy pose' and rushing off to order a plethora of drinks.

The silver haired jounin took Sakura's small hand and led her out of the bar. "Come on, Sakura, let's get you home."

"My parents not home...'kashi-sensei..." Sakura slurred his name and stumbled slightly on the rocky path that led to her house. "Are you...gunna leave me...'lone?"

Kakashi sighed, he might actually have to stay with Sakura until she reclaimed her senses. "I guess not."

"YAY!"

Suddenly, Kakashi felt a weight on his back. He gave a slight grunt as he felt the person adjust herself on him.

"Piggyback ride, 'kashi-sen...sei..." Sakura giggled as she slung her slender arms around the jounin's neck.

Kakashi groaned as he hefted her up into a more stable position on his back. Her legs were on either side of him, with his arms supporting them. Her head was nuzzled right beside the nape of his neck, her soft hair tickling his skin.

"What has gotten into you, Sakura?"

"Vod...ka..." Sakura hiccuped in reply.

Kakashi sweatdropped, "No...what has made you act this way?"

"Vod...ka..."

"_Besides_ that."

"Sasuke-teme said he didn't need Sakura. Dattebayo!" The pink haired girl punched the air in front of her. Sakura did such a good imitation of Naruto, that Kakashi almost believed that he had the blonde haired boy on his back instead of the cherry blossom.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, "What?"

"Sasuke-teme...is a meanie..." Sakura slurred. "Sakura...wonders why Sakura likes him..." She yawned, then giggled.

"What is it?"

"Sakura don't like...Sas...uke-teme...anymore..." Sakura laughed.

"Well, that's a surprise." Kakashi said blatantly.

"You know...who Sakura likes, sen...sei?" Sakura whispered in the jounin's ear. The smell of alcohol reeked on her breath.

Kakashi decided to play along, "Who, Sakura?"

Sakura immediately began to giggle uncontrollably. "Haha, that's a funny biiiird." The jade eyed girl pointed to the sky, which was a black canvas, where stars glittered beautifully.

"That's a bat, Sakura."

"Haha 'kashi-sensei's funny..." Sakura laughed cutely, "...Sakura..."

Kakashi smiled at her laugh, it was so airy, so lighthearted. Well, she _was_ drunk...

"Sakura..._loves_ 'kashi-sensei."

Kakashi's one visible eye widened.

_**What?**_

"Sakura...loves 'kashi-sensei." Sakura hiccuped once more. "Sakura loves...'kashi-sensei...more than anyone...else."

"Now, Sakura..."

"Liiiisten, 'kashi-sensei." Sakura gently tugged on his silver locks with her small hand, as if she were a child. "...Sakura needs...to say what Sakura...needs to say..."

Kakashi sighed, signaling for the pastel pink haired girl to continue.

"Hee, hee..." Sakura giggled, "'Kashi-sensei won't like Sakura back because Sakura is too young and doesn't understand Icha Icha Paradise and has a big forehead...but Sakura loves 'kashi-sensei anyway..."

The silver haired copy-nin couldn't help but slightly smile at the innocent young girl's words.

"Does 'kashi-sensei love Sakura...too?"

That was when the jounin's heart missed a beat in shock.

Kakashi was at a loss for words. What should he say? What should he do? How _awkward _is this situation? Very awkward.

Sakura giggled as her eyelids began to droop, "Sakura...hopes 'kashi-sensei...does..."

"Sakura?"

No answer.

Kakashi felt the warm caress of her breath against his neck, where her head was nestled somewhat comfortably. Judging by the slowness of her breathing, he assumed that Sakura had gone to sleep...or passed out. One or the other.

In a way, it was a relief that she hadn't been awake and pried more about the whole "love" question, because if Kakashi was forced to answer, he...he would be embarrassed.

More than embarrassed, actually.

Sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, Kakashi walked the rest of the way to Sakura's house, the limp, slumbering girl resting peacefully on his strong back, her light breathing being the only sound he could hear.

He found the key that was hidden under the doormat and opened the door to Sakura's house. Walking into the empty home, he looked for a place to lay the sleeping pink haired girl.

Kakashi decided to lay her body on the couch. He saw a blanket thrown over a nearby chair and brought it over to her, spreading it over her for warmth.

Kakashi smiled.

"...I love you, Kakashi...sensei..." She mumbled in her sleep, turning on her side, pink hair falling in front of her closed eyes like a pastel sheet.

He felt his face heat up. That was the..._sober_ Sakura talking.

The effects of the alcohol had worn off and she had said she loved him.

Looking down at the innocent girl, he thought about the strange events of the night.

Sakura was smiling in her sleep, her features obscured by her carnation hair, and the slight hints of blush on her cheeks from her earlier drunkenness.

Kakashi knelt down beside the couch and whispered, smiling, "The answer to your earlier question is yes."

With those simple words, he brushed the strands of pink hair from her face and lightly pressed his lips against her forehead in a chaste kiss.

And the smile never left Sakura's face, not even after Kakashi had walked out the door, leaving her to slumber peacefully.

* * *

_**End.**_

_Well, how was that? I hope you enjoyed reading it, because I know I enjoyed writing it! I think it was pretty good, and I hope you think the same! I would really appreciate if you reviewed and told me that you thought about it._

_So, yeah, I'm starting to really, really like the KakaSaku pairing, so you might see another fic with this pairing later. Hee, hee. That is, if I get some good reviews for this one. Haha._

_So, anyway, please review..._

_AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!_


End file.
